


Chekovs dilemma

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Chekov Im Sorry, Injury, MY POOR CHILD, Mpreg, Other, Secrets, can be read as TOS series or the new movies, mentions of other crew members - Freeform, protective crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: wherein Chekov faces something he never intended to happen, he refuses to tell the crew about this secret. but he cant hide it forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Chekov sits on his station blinking lights from the console reflecting on the whites of his eyes, softy lighting up his contorted face. He focused on the panels ignoring the sick repulsive sensation that radiated from his lower abdomen. It came in waves washing over his skin in a web of disgust. Gulping down his own discomfort the Russian transferred the information he had collected onto the captain’s PADD.

“ze information iz sent keptin” his thick accent effectively masking the man’s current dilemma

“Good job Chekov”

He nodded turning to his station cautiously minding his urge to spill his on guts on the switches before him. 

“Are you ok Chekov, you seem pale”

Chekov snapped his head toward Sulu who sat next to his station eyeing the Russian in concern. He felt the bile rise in the back of his throat. The sick feeling coursing through his own body rising the hairs on his arms. He forced a smile at the pilot.

Sulu looked only more alarmed Turing on his chair to address the captain “captain something’s wrong with-“  
Sulu was interrupted as Chekov slapped his hand upon the other man’s face, only earning more bewildered looks.

“I’m quite fine keptin” he informed kirk who only looked on with an expression matching Sulu  
Chekov removed his hand before fidgeting in his chair. He wanted to sink into the floor away from the assessing eyes of the crew. He couldn’t let anyone know, not now.

“Chekov, report in to micoy”  
Pavel opened his mouth to assure that he was fine but was cut off by Spock informing the doctor over the comms.  
The Russian shakily stood to his feet and made his way off the bridge concerned eyes trailing him.  
Chekov didn’t like refusing the orders of the captain, in fact he would never not, take his orders without pride but right now the young man trudged in the opposite direction of the sickbay, light headed and trembling. He would not let anyone know just yet, or preferably never. He dragged himself into his quarters collapsing upon his bed.  
The throbbing of his stomach continued, a whirring of energy pulsing beneath his fingertips. He choked in a shuddering breath eyes glistening with tears. How could he tell anyone? How was he meant to know that a human male could… get pregnant from another alien?  
He let the world drop from around him, sleep sucking him into darkness.

\---  
Upon the bridge the officers were greeted with the doctor over the comms. Asking if Chekov had yet left the bride. Kirk straightened on his chair.

“He left around 10 minutes ago, is not there?”

“Afraid not Jim”

Kirk pauses “you don’t think he fainted maybe?”

“What was he like before he left?”

The captain nodded towards Sulu who sat as his station listening to the conversation from afar.  
“He was very pale sir… he didn’t want to be worried about.” Sulu informed before checking that the enterprise was still on a correct path.

“Looks like he caught your distaste for medical help” McCoy scoffed 

Kirk rolled his eyes with a sigh  
“Find him then”

“I’m a doctor not a-“  
Kirk flicked off the connection cutting off the doctors retort before returning to his chair

“Continue the path to new Vulcan Mr Sulu”

Once kirk gave Spock command over the enterprise he left to scower the ship in search for the ensign. The halls were practically empty everyone busy preparing for the dock at New Vulcan. Eventually he ran into bones who gave him a dirty look.

“You hung up on me”

“It was an accident bones”

“I really doubt that Jim” the doctor gruffed before following the captain down the hallway “let’s go to his quarters”  
Nodding they both approached Pavels quarters and knocked on the door, no answer. Using the captain’s code kirk overrode the lock and was welcomed with a hiss at the opening door. The room was dark with only the dim light of the dusty stars beyond the room’s window. Bellow the window was Chekov curled in a ball on his bed.

“Lights raise to 50%”

The doctor walked over to the sleeping man and shook his shoulder lightly. Chekov shifted an unhappy groan emanating from his lips.  
“Kid”

Chekov lazily uncurled from his protective ball regarding the two with tired eyes his voice thick with sleep “vhat iz it?”

“Were taking you to the sickbay” ,McCoy mumbled observing Chekov

The Russian man stiffened, his reaction not going unnoticed by the two  
“I am not Sick sir”

“Well you sure as hell look like it” the doctor scowled pulling the unbalanced man to his feet. The ensigns vision swirled the ringing in his ears became painful, and without warning folded in on himself his knees nearly hitting the floor but was caught from his fall by the captain. The pounding in his head caused a pained grunt to echo around the room and his hands clutched his locks of hair as his weight leaned into kirk.

“Jesus Christ, he’s not ok”

Pulling the man to his feet the two guided him out the door. Chekov’s senses were overloaded with waves of incomprehensible white noise the sick bay soon melded into view and Pavel sucked in a shuddering breath as he pushed himself away from his doctor and captain. He can’t come to the sick bay he reasoned with himself, he wasn’t ready yet, to tell anyone. His arms were captured and he was lowered down upon one of the bio beds.  
He forced himself into a sitting position much to the displacement of McCoy who attempted to push him back down. Pavel resisted, dragged his weight back onto his feet. He could hardly feel what was around him like wading through a pool of sedative, fading all feeling like plummeting into numbness. He fought the need to drop into unconsciousness and focused on the blobs of blue and yellow uniform that wavered like heat on a concrete road.

A step a stumble he hurled himself past the obscured colours towards the exit a simple doorway that was far more important that freedom but the closure of a secret he wished to keep. The muted calls from behind flew past his ears as Chekov fell into the hallway devoid of people. He fled wheezing, the world tipping and stirring, one would think the ship was at sea rather than space. His brain failed to correct its own haze of direction, tripping on his own toes. Hands slapping on walls to keep balance.  
Chekov found himself toppling into a storage room, the small space suffocating him, enlarging the already torturous reaction his body was having to the growing life within his body. The door shut behind him as he braced himself upon a shelf. Hands smeared with dust the Russian choked a few deep breaths the smell of chemicals burning his nose.

He was stupid, Pavel was an idiot.  
His body was reacting so violently to this new life, his reasoning was shot, mind muddled with pain and the fact that he Pavel Chekov was with child. An alien child. Could that be why he hurt so badly, because it wasn’t human because he wasn’t a woman? It hurts hurts it hurts.  
Chekov groaned in absolute pain and discomfort denying his urge to thrash out at something, anything. The captain will now with the doctor not let him go, he cannot hide forever. But for now, he sure as hell could. Pavel did know better he was aware that he was risking his wellbeing and possibly the life within him. But he wasn’t ready.  
Steadily his pain calmed, the curdling of his insides and mind cleared just enough for him to breathe. He was sure that a lot of time passed or maybe the pain just elongated the experience. He shuffled to the exit hesitating, the doors slid open to expose what he though was an empty hallway. Oh, how he was wrong.

Face to face, right before him was a Vulcan, not the blue clothed Spock, but a man with a more apathetic look. Sarek, Spock’s father, the ambassador to the Vulcan race, Chekov had forgotten the enterprise’s scheduled dock at New Vulcan and now stood before him was the very man who was visiting.

“G-good evening” Pavel blundered in surprise  
The Vulcan nodded his head in acknowledgement before strolling past with that elegant posture that all Vulcans seem to support. Without thinking the Russian begun;  
“ah… ambazzador Zarek“ 

The pointy eared man turned to meet him “you wish to discuss a subject”

Checkoff stuttered wringing his hands together nervous “vell I have a question”

The Vulcan regarded him with a look resembling something of boredom, or a controlled Vulcan face anyways. He stuttered his words anxiety pooling in his gut, Sarek waited hands neatly linked behind him back.

“i-I am unsure vhat to do” he sucked in a shaky breath willing to calm down

“You require advice on a situation?” the Vulcan asked or more stated face remaining constant

What has he gotten himself into Chekov belittled himself, it’s not too late he could walk away, right now, and he could. But his legs stayed grounded whether it was out of resolve or out of complete fear of toppling to the ground he wasn’t sure.  
“I am pregnant” Chekov stated voice hitching near the end. A deafening silence followed stirring the abundance of emotions fuelling him into overdrive.

“That is illogical” the Vulcan stated “male humans are incapable of retaining a life after copulation”

Pavel’s face flamed in embarrassment “it iz true”

The Vulcan assessed him with his eyes most likely formulating an appropriate logical response. The Russian quickly continued  
“ kwalack ,a kwalak …” he trailed off

“kwalak’s are capable of inseminating other beings to multiply, it requires planting eggs within another host” He paused eyes flicking toward the human “15% of occurring pregnancies are the result of unintentional insemination with the species”

Pavel gnawed at his lip regarding the new addition of information with a newfound paranoia. He wiped the sweat from his hands onto his pants.  
“vhat vould happen to ze host who cannot give birth”

Sarek blinked “insufficient information”

Swallowing a lump in is throat Chekov thought of the endless possibilities, or more of how it is surviving, or surviving at all, could that be why he was constantly feels sick. Because there is a child dying inside of him, is it suffering as much as he is?

“The most logical action is to ask the doctor these questions”

Pavel stiffened, the lone thought of explaining why he has been avoiding medical treatment to the doctor. He shudders at the reminder of it.  
Sarek’s eyes sharpened ever so slightly, barely noticeable “it has come to my attention that you have not enquired about this to the medical staff”

The ensign pressed his lips together with a conflicted emotion carved upon his face “I have not”  
If disapproval wasn’t an emotion then the Vulcan reeks of it. Chekov winced before attempting to explain his actions.

“An explanation is not required” the Alien man held up his hand stopping the Russians spillage of useless reasoning.  
“Humans are illogical beings, I cannot grasp it, you must find the answer within your own logic” with that the Vulcan turned and left disappearing down another hallway.

The trepidation encircling his heart, pavels conscience thrummed with sanarios that he feared the most, it bled, drenching a simple confession with nightmares who lurck behind curtains. The young man was sleep deprived, exhausted and was ready to shatter upon the ground much the same as a delicate vase. Whether he could be fixed afterwards was questionable.  
And so he sauntered to the sick bay, the swishing of doors announced his entrance. With hesitation and trembling hands the Russian drifted further to the solution to his pain and possibly another cause for it.  
Thankfully the room was completely desolate in exception of doctor McCoy who was currently storming his way over face booming red in exasperation with a dash of worry glinting in his eyes. Before Chekov could even stutter an explanation his emotional stability was snuffed. Tears bubbled to the surface miserable sobs wrenching themselves from his lips.  
Dr McCoy did not expect the young boy’s sudden outburst, locking the sickbays doors he led the wobbling Chekov to sit on a bio bed. Bones decided to wait until Chekov stopped sobbing and instead of questioning he rubbed the boys back in attempt to console him. The wailing morphed into a clutter of amorphous words.

“Speak clearly kid, your all right”

The ensign pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes willing for the cascading tears to stop  
“s-sorry” he blubbered “m such an idiot” whatever was delaying the boy from speaking broke and words begun spilling from him lips in a flurry of wet syllables. “I didn’t vant anyone – know b-but- - zen ran into zarek”

At the mention of sarek the doctor shot up in his seat “sarek? Is he why your crying? Did he do somthin to you” his words were clipped steely eyes regarding the sobbing boy protectively

“n-no…” he trailed off his body tensing hands clenching on his lap  
Before McCoy could comment on his frozen posture the med bay doors slid open revealing a bewildered kirk who must have overridden the doors with his captain’s privileges.  
“why’d you lock the door” the man paused conflicted with the scene of the enterprise’s youngest officer with red puffy eyes and his best friend with a more than worried look etched upon his face.

“bones? Chekov?”


	2. Chapter 2

The silence that suffocated the room was thick and building into an unbelievably tense environment, notifying the doctor of his situation was one thing, but for a captain. His captain. The captain of the enterprise to walk in as he was about to spill was unimaginably unfortunate. Don’t get him wrong Pavel strongly believed kirk would try and help him, probably go against all regulations to keep it a secret if he simply asked. But the fact that Chekov got knocked up by an alien that could apparently make you pregnant regardless of species and gender. He could only imagine the disappointment slowly morphing the older man’s face.  
The ensign hiccupped tasting the salty tears of shame upon his lips.

“Keptin” it sounded hollow even too his own ears.

Jim entered, he allowed the doors to swish shut behind him before he glanced at bones confused. The doctor merely shared the look before turning his attention back to the upset navigator.

“Chekov are you feeling alright?” kirk asked softly, advancing to the bio bed

“he’s cryin’ jim and was swaying on his feet this mornin’ whadaya think?”

The doctor’s voice was dripping in his southern accent, clearly agitated. Couldn’t blame him neither of the two officers have seen Chekov in such a dishevelled state.  
Wiping his face with the back of his hand Chekov stuttered attempting to explain, but failing. He wasn’t sure what to say, how to say it specifically. Coming out with a simple ‘im pregrant’ seems like a line straight from a half assed joke. And probably land him in a loony bin, or experimental table considering he is a human man. He doesn’t own a womb. What is this child sleeping in his intestines?  
Chekov shuddered hand unconsciously placing itself upon his stomach. Both pairs of eyes followed his movements.

“Catch an alien virus or something?” kirk offered  
Pavel paled

The doctor considered the idea carefully “It’s possible, from how he was this morning….?” he then paused with a frown “but why were you cryin’ kid? What was you this say about Sarek?”

“Sarek?” Kirk butted in “he is a Vulcan, if he insulted you he most likely didn’t mean it.”

Pavel shook his head nervously “n-no he just” suddenly the patterns on the floor were very interesting, twiddling his fingers he continued “told me zat I should see a doctor”

The two men only became more bewildered. “Then why are you crying?”

Pavel sniffed hunching slightly, his posture adding to the vulnerable aura he was emitting. “b-because” he wrung his hands together with more force. “i-i made a mistake… a really bad one”

Bones hand grasped the ensigns shoulder firmly “look kid, it wasn’t your fault”

Chekov snapped his head in the man’s direction whiplash overridden by the painful throbs of his heart that beat violently against his ribs. 

“y-you know” he rasped clenching the front of his uniform

Kirk regarded him with a soft expression “it was a slip up, you were just doing your best”

“I vas doing my best?” Pavel squeaked 

“Spock doesn’t blame you neither would Sarak, you know that”

The navigator eyes bulged “vat?” spluttering he continued “how did you know? Did Sarek tell you?”

It was ridiculous Pavel only just came from sarak and the Vulcan was walking in the opposite direction of the med bay. How would the doctor know something he only just approached sarek about not even a few minutes before? How did spock know? 

“Of course we know, everyone knows. You were working the transporter room.”

Oh

Air exited Chekov who’s lungs rattled like a broken bell. They thought he was upset about spock’s mothers death. At a time he was, but then he came to realise that it wasn’t in fact his fault, but those who destroyed the Vulcan planet.  
Before Chekov could correct the misunderstanding the med bay doors swished closed. Revealing Spock himself.

With a look at Chekov’s tear steaked face and the two comforting him with a sympathetic understanding gaze the pointy eared man spoke up   
“I see you have become aware of Chekov’s pregnancy”

The navigators jaw dropped absolutely mortified at the Vulcan, for spilling, let alone knowing of it. From where he was sitting pavel could see the doctor eyes widen like an owls as his soft grip on his shoulder faltered. “w-what?”

The captain looked equally shocked “did I hear you right?” he paused calming thinking it down to a hearing problem “sorry I didn’t hear you properly”

Spock paused turning to Chekov with a raised eyebrow “I apologise ensign, I was unaware that-“

The alien was cut off by a spluttering bones “wait a dammed second”

“did you just say pregrancy!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short and shitty, I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhangers a bitch


End file.
